Dancing in the Dark
by EnchantressPotter
Summary: The land of Evas Sirref filled with beauty and fantasy. The prince of the darkside Niapon must come onto terms of agreement with the crown princess of Evas Sirref, but what happens when, he falls in love with her?
1. Default Chapter

Hate. Love. Those are two of the most powerful things in this world and in others. No matter if you have a prestigious role in this world, those two things can conquer your mind. This story is about that. Except, a world of fantasy is around. Ancient magic, where Enchantresses were not known of yet, Sorcerers were wisemen, Kings and Queens were the most powerful of the lands. Wars between Human magicals and beasts (or evil human magicals) were fought.  
  
The tale I am to tell you of, takes place in the particular land of Evas Sirref. The land of where ladies were fair and gentlemen kind and well mannered. In the time of war two babes were born; however, they were not born in the same castle. The babe first born was a young boy. He arrived in the land of Niapon. They're the most sneakiest, foulest, deceiving, yet their looks do not show that, so that can easily trick a weak and innocent person. The little boy was heir to his father's kingdom. His name was Eric. His father glowed proudly upon the crib of his child. His son would conquer Evas Sirref, kill people and be the greatest king of the Magical world. In the land of Evas Sirref a little girl came into the world. Her father knew she would be queen of the Magical World. She would be the fairest of all, boys would travel to visit her, her magic, would match with her grace. Her name was Aerina Our story all starts when they have reached the age of sixteen.  
  
Princess Aerina had received word that a young gentlemen from Niapon would visit on terms of peace to arrange a treaty. Aerina was not pleased with this, for inside she had a great for royal Niaponians. However, she wanted peace between the two lands and agreed. The nurse would see him at the front and lead him to Aerina's chamber. When the horse's feet could be heard upon the cobblestone and the wooden wheels rolling at the bottom of the carriage, the nurse hurried. The horses were dark blue and the carriage black with trimmings of red. The rider jumped from his stool and opens the carriage door. He bowed as he announced him.  
  
" Eric of Niapon." A young boy with white- blond hair and black eyes stepped out. His figure stood with posture, he did have a nice smile upon his face.  
  
" Welcome Master Eric. " the nurse said. The little woman took his arm and led him through the castle.  
  
" Are you well Master Eric?'' she asked. " Yes thank you." He answered looking around the castle. They walked for a long way for this castle once was the Ruler of the Magical World's home.  
  
" Dear me, will we ever come to a stop!" he exclaimed. The nurse chuckled as she came to a stop at a large door. It had ancient markings upon it. She knocked on the door three times.  
  
" Who goes?" a girl's voice answered. Eric thought of honey when he heard her voice, he took a deep breath, and he must feel anything for her. It was not part of the plan. " It is your visitor Aerina, young Master Eric."  
  
There was a silence for quite a while, until the large doors open slowly and a bright room with a large, arching window on the right side. He stood there not knowing what to do. The nurse told him to go into the room. He slowly walked into the room. The nurse then closed the door. He pushed back his silvery hair and walked half way to the chamberlain seat.  
  
" You understand that this is not a party and we are not to become friends?" Aerina said. Eric grinned, " Of course, I never dreamed of it."  
  
Aerina let her hand and slowly summoned him forward. He walked a bit faster, he was never this anxious to see a girl. He stopped and looked down. This girl was beautiful. Her straight long jet-black hair brought out the color of her green eyes. Her body was slender and it was covered with red silk. She turned her head and pushed back her front bangs. He almost felt weak in the knees but he stood his ground firmly. She did not let her hand out. She stood up and walked around looking at him. He pushed back his silvery-blond hair. She stopped circling.  
  
" Well, just to let you know there will be no playing around here. You are here for a treaty and I am to treat you with good hospitality yes I know. But I don't have to be your friend. "  
  
A knock came into the door. Not removing her eyes from him, " You may enter." The nurse came through the chamber doors.  
  
" Lunch will be served now Princess." Aerina nodded and summoned Eric to follow her.  
  
He walked aside her with his hands tied behind him.  
  
" Do you want to know something? " he whispered quietly. The girl's eyes narrowed.  
  
" No I do not." She answered sharply. Eric only grinned, " I'll to you anyway. I think you're beautiful." Aerina's mouth became stout.  
  
" Do not tell me this nonsense!" she whispered angrily. " Can I help it if I feel weak in the knees this very moment?" he continued. Aerina stopped she turned her head. All was slow motion her hair slowly moved with grace as she turned to him. She stared at him with anger.  
  
" Perhaps you should have a walking stick! Now stop this rubbish before I despise you anymore than I already do. " She started walking again. He watched her walk along the corridor, " Whatever you say." 


	2. He Who Searches Finds

As he sat at the other end of the table the servants brought him his meal. Everything was quiet. He put down his fork, " Uh Princess." he said. Silence. He sat back and drank some of his wine.  
  
" M'lady, " he said. " What do you wish to say?" she replied. " Only that this is the strangest kind of dinner I have ever had, " he said coolly.  
  
He heard her lay down her fork, " Do you wish musicians to be hear to play us music?" she mocked. He only chuckled and made himself more comfortable," If it can be done," he replied. He heard a seat moving and stood up himself from the chair. Servants came into the hall.  
  
" I'm going to sleep. Good Night." She said and disappeared.  
  
He chuckled to himself and sat back down. He drank some of his wine and rose. He told the servant thank you and the nurse led him to his room. As he entered the nurse bid him a good night and closed the chamber. He looked around his sleeping quarters. The dark red curtains towering over the arched windows. The floor made of red wood, shined with the fire. Above the fireplace hung a portrait of a young man. He had a handsome feature. His pose was though royal. Eric ignored the picture soon after staring at it for so long. He wondered who was his neighbor so he looked around the walls for a secret entrance. Alongside the fireplace was a wooden hook. He pulled on it and instantly that part of the wall was a door.  
  
" To open or not….to open!" he whispered to himself.  
  
Through the crack he saw the princess in her sleeping gown, sitting on her bed writing on a parchment. He grinned to himself.  
  
Aerina sat on her bed writing down the treaty, ' and I, Crown Princess Aerina, agree to share the land with that of the Niapo-' she stopped her writing, for a noise came by her fireplace. She gulped and set down the parchment. Rising she slipped on her silk blanket around her shoulders. Before two steps, with an outburst Eric jumped out from a door.  
  
" Do not fear fair princess! I will not harm you, like those of the creatures that crawl beneath us! " He said dramatically with a blanket over his head. He walked over to her and put his arms around her, she looked at him as though he was crazy.  
  
" But I will need to hold you dear princess in order to have strength." He grinned. Aerina pulled away.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" she said abruptly. Eric walked over to her bed, and lied down.  
  
" Fair Princess your bed is much comfortable than mine. I propose that I sleep here tonight with you." Aerina's jaw dropped in disgust.  
  
" I will not stand for it! Be gone you jester, there is no place here for your humor." She said trying to pull him off the bed. He only pulled her to the bed causing her to fall ontop of him. Grinning he said, " Well this is a comfortable position too, I should love to sleep in this room now." Aerina pushed herself off.  
  
" Go back to your room before I sick the guards on you!"  
  
" Hehe, patience dear princess, I will leave you! I the jester will return to his humble abode and speak to himself like a madman, when in my heart I will have true words of love spoken about," he said waving his hand at the door as it opened for him to walk through.  
  
The following morning Eric arose and found his breakfast set out already. He grabbed his oatmeal and rushed over to the door of the princess's room. He spoke about an enchantment and the toward swung open. The bed was made, the curtains were open but no princess was found. He stood there confused.  
  
" NURSE!" he called out. The small woman appeared, " Yes Master Eric?"  
  
" Where is the fair princess? Has she gone away from my appalling humor?" he asked while he took a bite of his oatmeal.  
  
" She is in the garden beyond, with her visitor Sir Phillip, he visits her quite often." Eric walked over to the window.  
  
"Point out this garden of hers. I should like to visit her." He inquired summoning his clothes to him. The Nurse groaned a bit.  
  
" Her highness should not like that, she has strict rules that you should not be near her," she said as she helped him with his cloak.  
  
" Rubbish! She will be glad!"  
  
Aerina laughed joyfully, " Oh what happened then?" she asked the young gentlemen sitting aside her below a blue willow tree. He had brown hair and light skin, with red flaming eyes like that of a fire burning violently.  
  
" Well, " he said biting a grape, " my servant then fetched me my flying horse and though he is a clumsy fool, while trying to aim for the wing he lucked out and shot the bloody dragon in the heart sending it down into it's watery death." Aerina laughed again.  
  
" You must take me on these adventures sometime."  
  
" You? I should not think so, your beauty is not for adventure, it is for wandering about the garden in a puzzled pace. Wondering about the world, and life. You are free like the wind, I fear I should lose you on an adventure." He said with an admiring smile on his face. Aerina blushed a bit. She lied down on her back.  
  
" Did you hear about the party I am having? It should be grand, we'll have fireworks, food, magicians, presents for everyone! Will you come dear Phillip?" she asked looking at him. Phillip looked at her and stroked her hair.  
  
" I should love to come…." He said closing into her lips. She rested her hand on the back of his neck pulling him in. When….  
  
" Ho now! Dear princess there is a gentleman ontop of you!" Aerina only knew that voice too well. Phillip's eyes opened widely and he sat up again. She sat up also in anger and looked at Eric, standing there proudly. " What?'" she asked angrily. " Well……." He said sitting on the blanket with them. Phillip opened his mouth to protest but Eric spoke first. " Mind if I join you? Of course you don't!" he said reaching for an apple, shining it on his vest and taking a bite.  
  
" Mrmrmr Delricrius!"  
  
Aerina only clenched her teeth and asked again, " What is your business here?"  
  
" Well, " he swallowed the piece, " I was quite lonely in that big old castle, sooo I searched for you. Nurse said you were here! And here I am!"  
  
Phillip stared at him curiously, " Well, I believe that the princess deserves some privacy." He said as stood.  
  
" Would you like to accompany me to the ball this evening my lady?" he asked her. Aerina glared at Eric who grinned and replied yes.  
  
" My lady! I shall be there too tonight! By jove you can count it!" he said throwing his fist into the air while smiling like a happy little boy. 


	3. A Kiss Changes Almost Everything

Aerina stormed furiously through the castle towards her chamber. Knocking everything out of her way, people shouted, dishes fell, dogs yelped, a cake almost felt if it hadn't been for the cook who used a levitating charm. Her hair flew like that of tree branches that twist and turn in a violent storm. She came to her chamber and used her powers to push the doors back. The nurse and a couple of maids were astonished at Aerina's sudden arrival.  
  
" My lady I tried to stop him! But he was so stubborn," the nurse fell to her knees as Aerina arrived infront of her.  
  
" Please forgive me," she whispered to the princess's feet. The princess calmed down and looked at the nurse.  
  
" Rise you. No need to fear. I will not harm you. For you have done well and tamed the beast, " she said smiling. The nurse smiled back.  
  
" Oh wonderful, we must get you dressed then!" she exclaimed. She clapped her hands twice and the maids brought forth the dress. It was white and of course silk. It was quite plain in a way, but at the waist there was a silver buckle where a see-through sort of silk flowed through down to the end of the dress.  
  
" Oh it's beautiful!" she exclaimed while her fingers traced the dress. She removed her afternoon dress. The nurse helped her slip on the white dress and after she was done she went to the closet to search for her gloves. Aerina twirled looking at the dress her hair flew gently in the hair as she giggled. "This will be the most wonderful night of my life!" she exclaimed happily. " My lady, Phillip has sent word that so there is no mix up he will be the gentleman wearing the black and white mask." The maid said gleefully.  
  
Eric walked about cheerfully through the castle. He greeted the people whose items were thrashed about on the floor. He entered his chamber and left the secret door to Aerina's room adjacent. Nothing was said much, the ladies only discussed about Phillip, who Eric found quite amusing. Not that Phillip was funny, it was just that Phillip looked like someone who would be funny to make angry.  
  
" I believe the young prince of Niapon has an affection for you." The nurse said. Eric looked up and sat beside the door listening.  
  
" I agree, he never leaves me alone." Aerina replied.  
  
"Hah!" Eric replied to himself. He stood up, " So she thinks I fancy her? Well she thinks much of herself. I believe revenge is called for," he said to himself. Behind the wall he heard something else that caught his attention.  
  
' Too easy.' He thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Fireworks exploded in various colors and shapes above the castle, which had flags of gold and ribbons and bows all about. The courtyard had pixies hanging about everywhere. The greeters wore white and led the guest up a red carpet. Inside the castle there you immediately saw the brown staircase and the chandelier that also had pixies lighting it. The orchestra played joyful music that everyone enjoyed. The ladies all wore different dresses of green, red, purple, and white, black, brown. The gentlemen all wore their dinner clothes of brown or dark blue. There were different masks, a lion, a cat, an enchantress, a fairy, a witch, a clown, a sad drama face, and a happy drama face. Everyone talked about happily. A young gentleman walked about in black and his mask was white and black, which covered his hair. The ladies whispered about as he passed them by. He stopped by the staircase and waited for the princess.  
  
Aerina slipped on her tiara and last of the many necklaces and bracelets she had on. The nurse brought her an enchantress's mask.  
  
" Thank you." She said while she slipped on the mask. Aerina walked out of the room and came to the staircase. Everyone stopped talking and knelt in honor. The young gentleman by the staircase did the same. She smiled and walked down gracefully. At the last step her heel didn't reach all the way and she tripped. The young gentleman stood up quickly and caught her in his arms.  
  
" You must be careful dear princess. " he whispered to her. Aerina nodded and blushed a bit. Everyone returned to the dancing and opening of the presents. He let her go and walked away. She stood there astonished and looked about the people to find her friends.  
  
The little children ran about with their presents. At the entrance of the ballroom they were about to enter, where they were not allowed to enter. Just before they were to enter a wizard appeared in a poof of smoke. They halted and stared at him. He was old in a dark purple cloak, and pulled a flute of wood. He played one little note and another. He continued to play making the children follow him. Inside the ballroom there were balloons and punch. The ladies flirted with the gentlemen. The elders discussed how the young-uns behaved now days. Her ladies surrounded Aerina.  
  
" Oh Aerina who was that young gentleman?" Lady Jiori asked. She wore a red dress with a plain red mask and also had jet-black hair.  
  
" I don't know…but I believe it might be Phillip. He sent me a message that he was going to be wearing a black and white mask." Aerina replied. The young gentleman made his way across the floor.  
  
" Ahem, " all the ladies turned at him, " may I have this dance my lady?" he asked letting out his hand to Aerina. A waltz began to play. Aerina smiled.  
  
" Of course Phillip." She said and walked across the floor with him. They twirled about the floor she was lost in another world of love. But she did notice the stain ontop of Phillip's shoulder. Suddenly an elder called Phillip.  
  
" I'll be right back, wait right here." He said clutching her hand and walking away. She stood there waiting for him. In a few moments he returned.  
  
" Excuse me for that." He said holding onto her waist as they began to dance again. Aerina looked up at him.  
  
" You look beautiful this evening my love." He said.  
  
" But then again…you always do." He continued.  
  
" Please stop Phillip, for sure I will blush madly." She whispered. Phillip held onto her tighter.  
  
" I mean it Aerina, you are enchanting. I fear there is nothing I can do. Except…" his words trailed away.  
  
" Except…" She tried to continue for him.  
  
" This." he said closing in on her mouth and kissed her softly. They danced about kissing passionately. He stroked her hair and she massaged his neck with the tips of her fingers. As to not to draw too much attention, Phillip led them out, still kissing. Outside there was no one. They continued to kiss until the song ended. Aerina broke from the kiss slowly. He sighed and looked at her lovingly. She ran her fingers on his shoulder, her eyes looked at the design of his clothes. The stain was gone; actually, his suit was entirely different.  
  
" Phillip, dear…did you change?" she asked. A familiar grin struck his face and he kissed her again. He broke the kiss softly.  
  
" No."  
  
" Well you weren't wearing this before."  
  
" Yes, I was."  
  
" No you weren't Phillip."  
  
" Yes I was, I have been wearing this all night." He leaned into her ear and whispered.  
  
" Perhaps, you don't recognize a certain neglected prince." That is when Eric removed his mask. Aerina gasped and backed away covering her mouth.  
  
" My apologies your highness." He replied bowing and smirked as he stood again. She walked over to him and looked at him. Aerina stroked his cheek lovingly.  
  
" You …"  
  
" Yes?" he said closing in again. Before he could do anything Aerina slapped his cheek.  
  
" You dirty little devil!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well-" Eric began.  
  
" How dare you!" she said again.  
  
" You s-" he tried to explain.  
  
" Have you no shame?" she whispered angrily.  
  
" Just a litt-" he tried to sputter.  
  
" I have no patience for you!" she interrupted him. Eric became a bit angry she was taking away the whole fun of it. The kiss had been warm and beautiful and he had never felt anything like that before. He took her arm.  
  
" Tell me you didn't feel it! Tell me that when you were kissing me that it wasn't like heaven. Like you could melt there in my arms." He said. Behind them in the ballroom everyone began to waltz again. Aerina sighed and looked at him.  
  
" No. I didn't feel anything." She said and walked back inside. Eric watched her walk back inside. He rubbed his cheek and smiled.  
  
Aerina walked around the ball searching for Phillip. She finally saw him re- entering the room.  
  
"I'm - what's wrong?" he asked looking at her.  
  
" Him…."  
  
" What did he do?"  
  
" He tricked me into doing something."  
  
" Did he?"  
  
" Yes." She said looking down.  
  
" I'll be right back, " he said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
" Where are you going?"  
  
" To do something I should've done this afternoon."  
  
Eric walked about the courtyard happily. They had kissed, not just an empty kiss that he would have had back home. This was with love and passion and he liked it. He never felt like this.  
  
" Haha, calmed down there Eric, if anyone saw you they might think that you're…" that's when he realized something, " in love…" He sat down. That's when Phillip and 3 more men came out.  
  
" What did you do to her?" Phillip yelled angrily.  
  
" To who?" Eric replied.  
  
" To Aerina!"  
  
" Oh! Her! Nothing really. Just kissed her. It was the most wonderful kiss," he said turning his back to them.  
  
" Like flying, I had wings there for a mom-" he said turning back. But instead Phillip had flung his fist at his face and punched him on the nose. Eric stumbled back a bit he touched the tip of nose.  
  
" Bleeding…. asshole!" he yelled and swung at Phillip's eye which was a direct hit. Eric however forgot about the men. They took him by the arms and held him back. Phillip pushed back his sleeves and began punching him in the stomach. A maid saw it. At once she reported it to Aerina who was discussing something to her fellow ladies.  
  
" Phillip is what?" she spoke. She looked outside where Eric was been eliminated.  
  
The pain that Eric was experiencing was extremely hurtful. He was about to faint when he saw Aerina and a group of people behind her following her outside.  
  
" Phillip! Stop!" she said grabbing onto his fist. Phillip looked at her.  
  
" I'm sorry Aerina." He replied. The nurse came out and took out a handkerchief. She wiped off Eric's blood.  
  
" There is no show here. Everyone. Go home." the Nurse said and led everyone inside. Aerina and Eric were left outside alone. They stared at each other for a while.  
  
" You have had just-" Phillip called for her. Aerina walked away looking at Eric. Eric looked back at her.  
  
" Come see me out my love." Phillip said holding hands with Aerina. Eric gulped and sat down.  
  
" What a revenge that was." He said tossing the handkerchief to the floor.  
  
  
  
A few hours later Eric was in bed in his pj's with soup and hot water with a towel heating inside beside him. The spoon would try to feed him but he didn't want to eat anything. A knock came from beside the secret door.  
  
" Enter if you wish." He answered. Aerina came in already in her sleeping gown and her hair was back down. She stood by the fireplace staring at him.  
  
" What? Have you come for a show? Would you like me to stand upside my head and try to juggle for you?" he said while the spoon tried to feed him some soup.  
  
" I don't want!" he yelled at the small spoon, which flew to the top of his head and whacked him on the head.  
  
" Ah bugger!" he exclaimed rubbing his head. Aerina came and sat by him. She pulled up her sleeves and took out the towel. After squeezing out most of the water, she rubbed the towel on his face. He looked at her lovingly. She continued to watch his face and looking at him at the same time. Eric leaned in to kiss her.  
  
" I-"  
  
" Don't" Aerina interrupted. She stood at once.  
  
"I have to go to bed, " she said. Looking at him still.  
  
" I didn't feel it. Just to let you know. Nothing is to change. You have deceived me and tried to make a fool out of me. Now rest. Good night." She said and head for the door.  
  
" Wait!" Eric croaked out. He got out of bed and tried to rush to her. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. Nothing. No response from her. When he had broken the kiss she looked down, mumbled good night, and left the chamber. Eric bid her a good night also and closed the door.  
  
" Sweet Dreams. I guess." 


	4. A Walk in the Forest

Aerina was awakened by the sunlight shining on her face. Her eyes slowly opened and she groaned from the disappointment of the little sleep that she had. Rubbing her eyes she yawned and sat up to complete the process of her waking up. The nurse could be heard entering the chamber bringing Aerina's breakfast. She had set it on her bed above Aerina's lap. Aerina grabbed the fork and knife lazily.  
  
" Are you well dear?" the nurse said looking into the closet searching for Aerina's clothes. Aerina nodded. She was still a bit in shock from the kiss. Remembering she laid down the fork and touched her lips. She smiled a bit.  
  
" Ah what is this? A smile. Hmm. You wouldn't be fancying the prince yourself would you?" the nurse teased while combing the princess's hair.  
  
" Of course not." Aerina exclaimed starting to eat her breakfast.  
  
" Hmm. Well, that's fine, but he is a good boy. No harm comes from him. I think you should spend the day with him. Take him for a walk or perhaps take him to the library so you two can read together, " the nurse suggested. Aerina rolled her eyes.  
  
" Nurse, I don't want to. He'd probably think that I want to snog with him or something." She said taking a piece of her pancake. The nurse laughed. She rose from the bed and left Aerina alone to think it over. Perhaps she wouldn't mind to take a walk through her garden with him. Taking a pancake she rolled it up and walked to the secret door that Eric had discovered. She took a piece of the pancake and ate it. Peering into the room, she saw Eric was on his bed eating his breakfast. He looked up and smiled. Aerina gulped and walked forward.  
  
" The nurse suggested that I spend the day with you." She said with a stern look on her face.  
  
" Really?" he said setting down his fork. Aerina nodded.  
  
" Well, what do you wish to do?" Eric asked. Aerina stood by the fireplace. Eric looked at her again with that stare that made her quiver.  
  
" Forget it. I have many things to do!" she said heading for the door.  
  
"Wait!" Eric exclaimed getting ready to run to her.  
  
" Don't move! Stay right there. I don't want you getting close to me." Aerina said holding up her hand in alarm. Eric nodded in confusment and stayed put.  
  
" What do you wish to say?" she said letting down her hand. He looked at her lovingly. He could tell her right now that he loved her. He could tell her that it this very moment he was melting just looking at her. He was shaking from wanting to touch her so much again. Instead of that he asked: " Why do you hate me so much?" How juvenile he thought. He went from professing his for love her to being a sissy little boy who was easily hurt. Aerina stood her ground. She looked up at him with furious eyes.  
  
" Don't you know how my parents died?" she asked with fury in her voice. Eric only shook his head with a confused look on his face. She rolled her eyes and walked a little bit forward.  
  
" Before you and I were born, your father was in love with my mother when they were perhaps our age. She of course didn't think of him in that sort of way. She was in love with my father. Your mother was extremely jealous after we were born. The reason was, your father was still in love with my mother. So what she did was, tell your father that my mother wanted to kill you. Of course if anything he loved you more than her. So, he sent his troops to my castle, and killed both my mother and father. However, fate and its twisted ways had sent yugis* to kill both your father and mother while they were out on a walk through their forest. I hate you, because you were related to that horrible man who killed my parents! If wasn't for him, they would be here now!"  
  
" Well what about me? I am also parentless but I can have feelings for you anyway."  
  
Eric said looking at her innocently. He lied down again.  
  
" Is that all you have to say?" she asked furiously.  
  
" Yes." Eric replied simply. He heard slam the door. Looking up at the fireplace it soon lighted up. Eric sat up and stared at it. After a while he got up and hurried out of the room.  
  
Fall had begun the yellow and orange leaves fell from the trees. They fell on Aerina's face as she walked alone through the forest. She hated him and nothing could ever change her mind. While walking alone she heard a sound. She looked around. It sounded like a howl. Wolves? Another howl surrounded the forest. For fear she began to run through forest towards the castle. Aerina could hear them traveling through the bushes. She looked at a tall tree with a lot of branches. A shadow had jumped on the tree. She stood her ground.  
  
" Come out you! I-I'll blast you into smithereens!" she shouted angrily. A laugh came from the tree.  
  
" Ay who comes now?" she asked angrily. The shadow appeared. It looked like a boy she braced herself for:  
  
" Dear princess come now! You surely wouldn't want to blast me! I mean making fake howls through a forest isn't a crime now is it?" said Eric coming out from his shadow. Aerina's mouth became stout.  
  
" Why you little-"  
  
" Little what?" he sniggered swinging down and hanging upside down on a branch.  
  
" Are you going to slap me? Go ahead, I like it." He said grinning. She became even angrier.  
  
" If you don't behave I shall cancel this treaty and send you back home and declare war on you!" she threatened, or at least tried to. Eric snickered a bit.  
  
" O send me home? Dear me, what a punishment." He replied.  
  
" I think a kiss would be much better," he said letting go of the grasp on the branch. He back-flipped from the tree and landed on the ground on his feet. He walked forward to her.  
  
" Back you now!" she warned letting out her hand, which began to have a foggy exterior surround it.  
  
" Going to blast me now?" he said standing there. Aerina looked him over like the first time she had met him. He felt nervous with her eyes on him. Before he knew it, the wind blew by causing dirt and leaves fly in his eyes. He covered his eyes.  
  
" We better get under cover don't you think?" he shouted through the howling of the leaves. Silence.  
  
" Aerina?" he shouted out again. When the wind stopped he looked up, and saw that Aerina was gone. He grinned to himself again. Deciding that it was a bit boring to just stand there he walked to the nearest river. He sat there a while staring at it. Suddenly a whirlwind appeared in the water. It became larger and turned into a shape of a tornado. The large water wave took him by the river and pulling him into the river. He tried to yell for help. All was a blur. When he finally woke up a man was standing there before him. He was also silver blond. Except it was a bit messy. He wore dark clothes and was on a horse that was black with red eyes just as he had. Eric coughed a bit and stood up drenched in water. He straightened himself up and said:  
  
"Nice day we are having aren't we father?" 


	5. To Good to Be True

The man grinned and dismounted from the horse. Eric wiped his mouth and smoothed his hair back. Eric's father looked him over. " Dear boy why haven't you gotten rid of her? Don't tell me you're backing out of the plan? I mean if you are.I have other soldiers who would jump at the opportunity. " Eric's father suggested waving his hand about. Eric glared a bit at his father. " No! That will not be needed for. I will get rid of her. The right moment just hasn't.. passed by." His voice decreased at the last words. His father chuckled a bit. " I knew you wouldn't let me down!" he said patting Eric on the back. " Your mother would have been proud, it's a pity that she was killed by those blasted yogis," his father sighed. Eric sat on the rock behind him. " Well, I must go return to Niapon, you know recruit the army and all that. I'll be keeping an eye on you boy," his father said. Then rounding on him he whispered maliciously. " If you do not go through with this boy, your future will be looking bleak," at that he floated up into the sky. Eric watched his father disappear before his eyes. He started back his way to the castle. He wasn't going to let anything stop him. Not his father, not Phillip, not even Aerina.  
  
Aerina was lying on her stomach on the bed staring at the fire. Eric's face appeared in it she sat up her eyes staring at the fire still. She shook her head. His face was gone. It was just her mind playing tricks on her. A knock came from the door. Aerina looked quickly. For some reason, she ran to the door and opened them. There stood Eric looking smug. Her arms were still holding the handles of the door. " May.I come in?" he asked kindly with a pleasant smile on his face. She stared at him confused and let him pass. Scratching her neck with a bemused expression on her face she closed the door with telepathic force. Eric sat on the chair next to the fire. He leaned over and spoke. " How was your day?" he asked kindly again. She looked at him, why was he being so kind? Was he up to something? Aerina sat by him slowly, never moving her glare from him. Slowly she replied. " Fine.thank you." He smiled and sat back. His eyes were so kind, and he couldn't stop grinning. The fire looked like a small flame was twinkling in his eye. Eric opened his mouth to speak. " My day was fine thank you." Aerina blushed and replied, " Sorry." He smiled coyly, " It's quite alright." He sat back still looking into the fire. " If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I'm sorry about everything I have done," he looked at her and grinned. Something rushed through her head and she couldn't help but smile. When she did, she immediately stopped and looked quickly at the fire. Eric chuckled a bit to himself. Aerina was soon blushing. Why the hell was she blushing so much. " Dear princess could this be, you're not really the ice princess. " He stood up from his chair. She looked up and watched him walk to her. Eric stopped and held her chin gently. He leaned into her ear, " I am not sorry for saying that you're beautiful. That I meant, truly.and deeply." He then kissed her cheek and left the room. Aerina sat back in surprise. Staring at the fire. What had just happened there? Did she actually let him take control of the situation? " Why that." she mumbled to herself. " That imbecile. How argh." She stood from her chair. " We'll just see bout that." Aerina walked to next-door and stormed in. Eric who was already inside reading a book looked up at her in a surprised way. He stood up, setting down the book and smiled, while he dug his hands into his pockets. His bangs sort of fell on his eyes, which made him irresistible. She gulped took a deep breath and gathered her courage. Walking towards him she put her arms around his neck and made sure there was only space between their faces. She knew this surprised him by the look on his face. He smiled sheepishly. " This uh..quite a comfortable um, position. Isn't it?" he barely spoke out while gulping. She arched eyebrow with a mini grin on her face. " Indeed it is. Take me." she said with great confidence. "What?" he asked in disbelief. " Take me." " I'm sorry, those words didn't come out of your mouth." " Well I want -" " Don't even." He said pulling away and almost tripping on the chair. She smiled. " Well, you have me. Don't you want me?" she said standing there infront of him. " Yes your very tempting but, not thi- no I don't." he blurted out becoming nervous. She pouted her lips a bit. " What a pity. " Smiling sweetly she left the room to her chamber. Eric awoke from the dream of Aerina trying to seduce him. He shook his head and looked in her room. She looked up at him and raised her eye brow. " What do you want?" she asked bitterly. " I was just looking at the loveliness of this room and it seems I've found the core. " he commented. She glared at him a bit. He grinned and left the room. 


End file.
